Beauty Queen
Synopsis Alexandra ([[Madeline Fernandez]]) is a hard working new staff of Diamond Fashion, in order to pass her test as a regular member, she must design her own clothe and make it a trend online. Losing hope of making her design into a trend, she accidentally met Andrew ([[Oliver Reyes]]) a famous idol who is in trouble of being chase by a paparazzi she helps him, in repaying her he surprises her by endorsing her clothes and make it trending. Alexandra got hired by Julia ([[Adelaide Rodriguez]]). Cast *'''[[Madeline Fernandez]] as Alexandra "Alex" Alvarez''' - daughter of Julia and Henry. She is a hard working and happy-go-luck type of person. She dreams of having a chance to participate in a beauty pageant someday just like her mother, especially after she watches her mother's old videos. Though wanting to participate in a beauty pageant someday her real dream is to be come a fashion designer and dreams to design her own clothes someday. She got hired in a fashion company which is the CEO is her mother. **[[Angela dela Torre]] as Young Alexandra "Alex" *'''[[Chad Sterling]] as James Dela Riva''' - son of a fashion industry who is business partners with Julia's company. His greatest fear are seeing swimming pools, since his mother died in a swimming pool after drowning. He later on met Alex and become friends with her, since Alex is one of the few people who understands him the most. **[[Felix Le]] as Young James *'''[[Oliver Reyes]] as Andrew Del Monte''' - a famous idol who is a great endorser to Julia's company. He later on got in a scandal where he was saved by Alexandra, and later on falls in love with her but soon discovered that his love for Alex is only a sibling love since Alex reminds him of his sister who past away due to her illness. By the end of the series. He releases his new own written album, where he finally gets to make his own music like he wanted too and not with the "noise" type of music, he later on dated Elaine. *'''[[Cindy Rellana]] as Elaine Samonte''' - Alexandra's best friend who is a current beauty queen. To her Alexandra is like a sister to her, after being left by her mother in the care of her grandmother and not being able to see her again, she sees Alexandra's father as her own as he treated her as if she is his own daughter like Alexandra. By the end of the series, she get beaten by Alexandra in a beauty pageant and passes her crown to her, and continues to pursues her career as a model, and began dating Andrew. Supporting Cast *'''[[Adelaide Rodriguez]] as Julia Aquino''' - biological mother Alexandra. She was once a former beauty queen, but before she could compete into her next competition she got into an accident and burned her face, due to this her crown was past on by her rival Miranda, who is actually the real cause of her accident. Few years later she came back to take her revenge on Miranda and became the CEO of a fashion line company, in which she meets Alexandra, her daughter. **[[Franchesca Mays]] as Young Julia *'''[[Irah Cruz]] as Miranda Dizon''' - mother of Elaine and Elaine's role model of becoming a beauty queen. She is the rival of Julia in beauty pageants, due to her jealousy and hatred towards Julia, she sets up an accident that led to Julia burning her face and Julia's crown passing on to her, though she keeps this secret until her daughter founds out while she was talking to her former assistant. *[[Lucia Smith]] as Young Miranda *'''[[Daniel Hernandez]] as Henry Alvarez''' - Alex's father and the CEO of Beauty Sense. He first fell in love with his wife Julia, while he accidentally saw her in a magazine and fell in love with her outstanding beauty, after Julia wins her first beauty pageant competition he ask her to marry him and they had a daughter whom they named Alexandra. After believing that Julia had died from her accident, he remains a widow and current CEO of his company and raise Alexandra by himself. **[[Robert Marquez]] as Young Henry Information Awards